Donald Davenport
Donald Adam Davenport (born January 23,1975) is the step-father to Leo. He's married to Tasha. He's portrayed by Hal Sparks. Mr. Davenport also is an inventor/billionaire genius. His nickname according to Leo is "Big D". Personality An egocentric billionaire genius, Donald Davenport is a somewhat arrogant and childish person much like his brother Douglas Davenport. However, unlike his brother, he cares a lot about his family and friends but still is arrogant. In Taken, he was described as an "egocentric husband" by enemy Victor Krane. Abilities *Intelligence: Donald is an undeniable genius, able to create futuristic technology. He became a multi-millionaire (formerly a billionaire) by inventing revolutionary technology and selling it to the government. His intelligence is the highest and is only outmatched by Chase. *'Martial arts:' He is highly capable of hand to hand combat as shown in "Bionic Birthday fail" and "Quarantined," as he is the one who trained Adam, Bree and Chase in hand to hand combat, and is even able to take them on, despite them being bionically enhanced. *Bravery:: Donald is a very brave man, and although he is a normal human, he is more than willing to put himself in dangerous situations. When the need is necessary, he will often come through and help Adam, Bree, and Chase if they require help on thier mission. Weaknesses *Simplicity: His biggest weakness. Although an overwhelmingly intelligent and innovative thinker, it is this same genius level intellect that seems to be a problem as he is unable or simply cannot think simplistically. Seen in Missin' the Mission when he believed that he could contain the gas without Adam, Bree and Chase until Leo made him realise that they could use the fan as an alternative. He thinks in complexity. *Technology: Donald cannot go a day without technology, he could not even relax at the beach with Tasha. He even made a cellphone can to try and find out about the mission which didn't work because Tasha caught Leo drinking "cola". *Over-Inventing things: As seen in Night Of The Living Virus, he invents too many things unnecessarily such as a secret laser system. *Arrogance: Donald is very arrogant, and at times seems to be a borderline egomaniac. Although most of the time he simply appears harmlessly eccentric, at times he can be greedy, selfish and mean. His arrogance also creates other problems, such as him being unwilling to admit he was wrong, or except responsibility for his mistakes and failings. A very notable example is in The Rats Strike Back were he refuses to admit he was wrong to the very last minute, causing him to lose an important contract. He even admits he has a collosal ego on occasion, such as describing Adam's monster truck as "a car the same size as my ego." *Thinking Quick: Although he is incredibly intelligent, he has difficulty thinking on his feet when worried or nervous. He sometimes comes to a loss of words and need people to help him. In Mission:Space, Donald asks for Leo's help when Marcus finds the lab and inquires about the capsule. *Selfishness: At times Donald can be incredibly selfish, and sometimes acts like he can do anything he wants purely because he is rich and a genius, at times he only thinks of money and himself. Trivia *Donald and Douglas happen to be the names of two Scottish twin trains on 'Thomas & Friends' Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Inventors Category:Characters Category:Humans